Fallen Magic
by yukotan
Summary: Fairy Tail welcomes new mages in their guild... just in a very unique way. Elsa wants to discover more about them, but will she and her friends be ready to know what are they hiding? Who are those strange people that arrived in Fairy Tail? [AllenxLenalee] [LavixKanda] [Mentions of other pairings]
1. Chapter 1

In the land of Fiore, it was unusual to see things falling from the sky, even if far stranger things happened all the time. In Magnolia people were used to Fairy Tail and their loud yet bright mages, and most importantly people were used to their unique way of living. Fairy Tail's mages always brought some trouble, yet also happiness, wherever they went. That's why when everyone in Magnolia saw a bright light in the middle of the night sky, no one got worried and thought much of it. When the light divided in parts and disappeared in the sky, nobody cared much and was delighted to see such a pretty show. Yet one of the lights fell right on a large building, Fairy Tail... and right when a party had just started.

Natsu and Gray were about to start another of their silly fights and Lucy was watching them, annoyed by their behaviour.

"Can't you just stop fighting, at least for today?" She huffed, rolling her eyes and playing with her slice of cake.

"No!" Both Natsu and Gray shouted, with their fists ready to hit each other's faces.

Erza, next to Lucy, chuckled and continued to eat as if her friends weren't about to fight and cause trouble once again. It was in that moment that the light came crashing down like a meteor and broke the ceiling; everyone screamed and Lucy hid behind a table, while Erza protected her with one of her armours and Natsu and Gray got hit. The light landed in the middle of the scared and surprised mages, and for a few seconds no one said a thing.

"What's that?!" Natsu screamed, standing up with an angered roar. Gray stood as well, but unlike his friend he gasped and his eyes widened. "These..."

Master Makarov and Erza were immediately there, staring at the shadow of their friends and the light, both in wonder and in worry; soon it got weaker and it got easier to look at it.

"There's... there's someone there!" Gray shouted, crouching down to help whoever was there.

Erza made her sword appear and she walked near the suspicious light, when it burst and it finally disappeared, leaving what Gray and Natsu could see. The entire guild was breathless: five bodies, all deeply wounded, were lying there motionless.

"They need doctors! Wendy, quick!" Erza called, crouching next to a young man with hair as red as hers. The guys all had what looked an uniform with a cross on their chest, but even if that worried Erza, she preferred to think of the strangers' safety before anything.

"Where..." The red hair guy spoke softly, barely awake.

"Hey, come on. Natsu, Gray, take them away!" The master ordered behind Erza, who just stared down at her lap, meeting a bright green eye.

"Are you awake? Do you think you can stand?" She asked kindly, helping the man to sit up."My head... hurts." He answered, blinking slowly. Elsa nodded and did her best to avoid shivering. That man had an eyepatch... and right where her eye had been bruised. Somehow it reminded her of her past self, but she slowly shook her head to avoid thinking about it.

"The old man..." The man muttered. Erza turned away, glancing at the other strangers: a young boy with white hair, a girl with long dark hair and another man with a ponytail... and an old man, who was barely breathing. Every one of them was covered in blood and bruises, and that scared Erza. Where are they from? Why did they fall from the sky? Wendy was trying to cure the older man, but judging from her desperate frown, there was nothing she could do.

"He's fine." Erza lied. The man in her arms fainted immediately after her answer, as if that had calmed him. Wendy couldn't cure all of them by herself, and they were quickly brought to a hospital.

"Master..." Erza called. Mirajane too called him as soon as the strangers lied on the hospital's beds. "There is something strange about them." Mirajane whispered. Erza and the master nodded, both looking worried. "The boy with white hair has a red scar on his eye and his left arm is..." She frowned without finishing talking.

"There's no doubt they are... special. They fell from the sky, after all." Makarov reasoned. "We'll stay here to watch them. I also want to check if they are fine." Mirajane and Erza nodded again, both worried but also curious to know more about those strangers.

.

.

.

_'Lavi... aren't you a Bookman?'_

Those words echoed inside his head, until they disappeared. Lavi then heard someone whispering next to him, but the words weren't clear at all. All he could remember was red... Allen's golden eyes... and the Noah family dying. He whimpered at the thought and he opened his eye, suddenly annoyed at the light hitting his face.

'_Ink on paper… what are you made of?'_

"Lavi? Lavi!" The voice was now clear and he recognized it. "Lenalee..." He croaked, finally meeting her worried gaze.

Those last words didn't leave his mind and his heart fluttered; they hurt… and they scared him. What happened to his supposed frozen heart? The young woman hugged him immediately, sobbing on his shoulder. He patted her back, feeling extremely weak, and he glanced around. Even Yuu was there... he almost looked relieved to see him awake.

"I don't know where we are... and I was so worried for you!" Lenalee cried, letting him go. Lavi hummed and slowly sat up. The smell was easily recognizable - blood and disinfectant, they were in a hospital - but Lenalee said she didn't know where they were exactly staying...

"They told us we fell from the sky." Yuu muttered darkly, his arms crossed and bandaged. "They're a bunch of weirdos."

Lavi snorted, surprised by that; what was he talking about? Fell from the sky? But they... Flashes of memories passed through his mind.

"Lavi, there's something more important than that right now." Lenalee whispered; the young Bookman looked at her in wonder and met her eyes full of sadness and sorrow. "Bookman is..."

.

.

.

Lavi sat next to Bookman, his heart almost stopping at the sight. After what happened between them and the Noah family, Lavi thought the old man was going to make it through anything, but there he was, lying on a hospital bed and barely breathing. His face covered with patches and bruises.

"Lavi..." The old Bookman groaned in pain, yet his eyes strangely focused on his apprentice. "_I'm here._" The younger replied, using their secret language and sitting closer to him. Outside the room, Lenalee and Yuu Kanda were waiting with Erza and Mirajane, the first two people they had met when they woke up.

"What are they saying..." Kanda growled, annoyed, turning away from the door. "It doesn't matter." Lenalee whispered, looking at the ground. She was obviously tired and her eyes were red; she knew what was going to happen to Bookman and she wanted to be next to Lavi in that moment, yet Kanda had stopped her from walking inside the room.

"You said we're in a land called Fiore, am I right?" She asked instead, trying to think about something else. Erza nodded stiffly, slightly suspicious of them. "We're from a city called London. We work for the Black Order..." Lenalee explained weakly. Mirajane smiled sweetly, nodding at Lenalee's words.

"You must be from a small city and small guild, we've never heard of it..." Lenalee widened her eyes and shook her head.

"How is that even possible…" She muttered. Kanda huffed and nudged her with his elbow. "Let the rabbit talk. Isn't he a Bookman anyway?" He stopped her. Erza glared at the pair, but Kanda easily held her stare and glared back with an unamused smirk. "We won't say anything until then."

Now even Mirajane frowned and stared at them clearly suspicious, but even before they could say anything else, a scream and a flash of light from the hospital room interrupted them. Lenalee and Kanda ran inside the room only to find Lavi lying on the floor, his eyepatch torn, right next to him; the young man was breathing heavily and his eye was unfocused.

"Lavi!" Lenalee screamed, reaching him immediately. Lavi's green eye was wide and he was covering his other one with his hand, trembling hard.

"What happened?!" Erza shouted, unleashing her sword, ready to attack, but there was no one else there. Kanda walked to where Bookman was lying and looked at him: the old man's lips were frozen in what could be seen as a happy, content smile, but there was no sign of him breathing anymore.

"He's dead." He murmured. "What?!" Erza exclaimed, reaching him. "Did you-" Kanda glared at her, stopping her words once again. "I know how a dead man looks like." He deadpanned. Erza shivered, hearing his cold tone and not expecting to see his eyes full of hidden emotions, and took a step back.

"He was hit by a powerful magic…" Mirajane whispered, checking Lavi, who seemed not to have noticed anyone; it was like he was in a trance and he couldn't snap out of it. Mirajane tried to touch Lavi's head, but was stopped by a sting that made her hiss in pain. "I don't understand… This magic won't let me do anything to his head. I don't know what to do!"

Lavi, still covering his right eye, muttered something before fainting in Lenalee's arms. Kanda glanced at Lavi's body and frowned. Who would have thought that old man was going to do something to his apprentice?

He walked next to Lenalee and grabbed Lavi, to carry him on his back. Things started badly.

* * *

A/N:  
Hi everyone!  
I wanted to write a crossover fic since years ago, and now I'm trying.

I'm really sorry if there are mistakes, hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a small review 3


	2. Chapter 2

Please read my A/N at the end of this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Erza sighed and looked outside the window in her room. She wasn't tired at all, but a lot happened and she couldn't help but feel worried for the guild's safety. Lenalee Lee and Yuu Kanda were acting rather suspicious and the man refused to tell her anything apart from their names, while the girl seemed she wanted to talk.

"There's something strange about them…" She muttered, tapping nervously her foot. The look that Kanda gave her was something she expected to see only in an old man's stare… it felt so distant. It was almost like that guy had seen inexplicable things in his life that changed him.

The red haired man - Lavi, as they called him - had fallen in a tormented sleep, while the other young man with white hair, Allen, didn't show any sign of waking up soon. Mirajane was next to Erza, taking a sip of a warm cup of tea, along Lucy, Wendy and Levi.

"I tried to take a better look at Allen, I'm worried about him the most." The white haired girl confessed, frowning. "His left arm is completely dark red and on his hand there's something that resembles a cross… I've talked to Master Makarov about his eye and he thinks the boy might have been cursed."

Lucy gasped quietly. She had seen that boy, and the thought that someone so young was cursed made her heart clench both in pity and worry. "What about the others?" She asked.

Erza sighed again, this time annoyed. She wanted to discover more than that, but… "That Kanda refused to tell me anything." She growled furiously. "When I told him my name he just grunted and then he just called me _woman_. He really had some nerve…" Lucy and Levi chuckled nervously and glanced at Mirajane to seek help from her.

"Maybe he was just worried for his friends… There's always tomorrow to ask them questions again!" Lucy reasoned with a tight smile. Erza nodded stiffly and stood up.

"I'll use a different approach with him. I'm sure he won't deny my requests." She replied curtly.

Lucy almost rolled her eyes and sighed. She hoped Natsu wasn't going to cause trouble at the hospital… but her friend's behavior was strange since those strangers fell from the sky. Next to her, Wendy gulped. The young girl was usually shy and quiet, but she too acted like something was worrying her… Lucy looked up and nodded to herself. There was definitely something wrong with those four strangers.

.

.

.

"I can't believe this happened… Lavi… Bookman…" Lenalee sobbed, staring at Lavi who was lying on the hospital bed.

She was glad that when she threw her arms around Kanda she found the comfort she needed in that moment, even if all she received were some awkward pats on her back; Kanda wasn't exactly the best in those moments, but he was always there for Lenalee. She wanted to have her family back… especially her brother. Yet there she was, in a place she had never seen or heard of before. Bookman was dead and she couldn't believe it, because it happened way too quickly, and she was afraid of what Lavi was going to do after he was going to wake up again.

"I didn't expect something like this was going to happen to Lavi." She mumbled.

Kanda didn't too… well, how could he. After all, he had always thought that Bookmen were simple humans that went to bug everyone and read a lot of everything.

"He's going to be fine." He muttered with confidence. "Go to sleep. We're in the same room, I'll tell you when he'll wake up." He huffed, going towards his own bed.

Lenalee nodded and glanced both at Lavi and Allen, who was also staying in that room. Her heart swelled with pain as she watched her friends lying on the beds; she couldn't do anything to help them and that made her feel helpless.

She returned to her room and sat on her bed. Lavi was trashing everywhere in his sleep, obviously in pain, but the first thing Lenalee noticed was his right eye: Lavi didn't have a single bruise on it, not even a scar. During those years she had never dared to ask what happened to his eye for him to wear an eyepatch, she supposed that Lavi had lost it for good and couldn't do anything about it… so when she saw his right eye, Lenalee was surprised.

But right in that moment she couldn't think of anything. She clearly remembered what Road told her… that Lavi didn't care about them. However when he and Bookman were kidnapped by the Noah family she was afraid they were going to die, and she had never thought once that they were going to betray the Order to side with their enemies...

She sighed and decided it was better to sleep. She needed to trust Lavi.

.

.

.

Lavi opened his eyes and held his breath.

He looked around and saw that he still was in a hospital; next to him there was Allen, soundly asleep, and he noticed there was an unmade bed. His head felt heavy, but at least it didn't hurt anymore… and his right eye was left uncovered: it was something he was no longer used to. He placed his hand right above it and took a deep breath. The old man was dead… and he was the new Bookman. He remembered clearly what happened before he had fainted, but he felt strangely empty.

Did he choose the right thing? As much as he hated to admit it, he wanted to be Bookman… but also Lavi. Couldn't those two coexist? So when he told that to the old man, the Bookman smiled and murmured the words of a spell… a magic he had seen only when he was very young and had asked to be an apprentice. The spell unlocked his mind and widened it… with Bookman's memories. Everything the old man had seen, read, heard of… was now in Lavi's mind. The hidden history was safe in his mind. He slowly sat up and tried to reorganize his thoughts. He needed to understand where they were and how they arrived in that place… he could remember that before falling Allen had screamed something.

"Oh, you're awake!" Lavi immediately turned around, hearing a cheerful woman's voice."Your friends were really worried for you. And that old man…" She tried to explain, talking slowly.

Lavi nodded absentmindedly. White hair, a long dress, big, round and kind eyes… yet a cautious glint in them. She was there to monitor him and the others.

"I know." He said, without much emotion in his voice.

The young woman nodded sadly and walked next to him, holding a fresh bouquet of flowers."I'm sorry about your loss. My… my name is Mirajane. You're Lavi, am I right?" She asked kindly.

_Lavi_? No… she couldn't call him with that name. 'Lavi' belonged only to certain people. That's what he had decided.

"No, please call me Bookman." He whispered.

Mirajane looked at him, surprised; she placed the flowers next to Allen's bed and glanced at Lavi with a suspicious gaze. They stared at each other in silence, studying their feature; Mirajane noticed that the young man was covering his right eye and he didn't look in pain, but before she could add anything else, she was interrupted by a gasp.

"Lavi! You're awake!" It was Lenalee, who ran and immediately hugged her friend. Lavi sighed happily and closed his eyes, uncovering his right eye and burying his face on Lenalee's shoulder, hugging her tightly. Her warm embrace calmed him, it gave him the feeling of… _home_. That hug was something he really needed in that moment, he was glad that Lenalee was always so friendly and ready to confort anyone. He peeked for a second only to see Yu turning around, hiding what looked like a smile. Lavi smiled softly to himself and broke the hug.

"I'm okay." He reassured Lenalee, who sniffed and nodded, chuckling happily seeing that her friend was fine. "That spell that hit me didn't actually hurt me at all." He continued, showing a confident grin.

Mirajane glanced at them and nodded slowly. "That's good to hear… Bookman." She said, watching carefully everyone's reaction. Lenalee looked slightly surprised to hear that name, while Kanda showed no emotion and stared with his usual frown at Mirajane. "Well, we have a few questions for you." She continued. Thankfully for her Lavi nodded and smiled… but Mirajane glanced away when she saw his eyes.

His smile felt fake, his eyes almost empty: there was something about them that both scared her and made her uncomfortable.

"Of course, I have questions as well!" The red-haired man replied with a cheerful tone. "But if you don't mind, I have two requests before we'll start talking…" Mirajane nodded. Anything, to make him talk.

.

.

.

"_No, please call me Bookman."_

When Kanda heard those words he froze. What was that about? It was Lavi's voice, there was no doubt… but he wanted to be called Bookman. Was it because the old man had died and that stupid rabbit was his apprentice? Some of his doubts disappeared when Lenalee called him by his name and he didn't correct her. It felt strange to see Lavi so calm and collected, but what annoyed him the most was his stupid, fake smile and his empty eyes. It was like the Lavi he had in front of him was the same one that arrived at the Black Order years before… emotionless. He despised that fake look.

Kanda stayed silent while Lavi and that Mirajane talked, but listened carefully to every single word and waited to hear his requests.

"First of all, I'd like to have an eyepatch." Yu froze and stared at Lavi, both in wonder and in anger.

"Are you dumb?" He growled, stomping in front of him. "That old panda broke your head or something? Your eye is just fine!" He continued, raising his voice and grabbing harshly a handful of Lavi's hair to tilt his head and stare into his right eye. Was he playing around? Was he lying? "Don't joke with me… I _know_ you can see perfectly." He hissed, trying to understand his plan.

Lavi groaned in pain and let out a shaky laugh. "Yeah, yeah, now let me go, Yu!" He replied, holding Kanda's arm.

Both Lenalee and Mirajane stepped between them, trying to stop the fight. "Kanda, what are you doing?!" Lenalee shouted, punching Yu's shoulder to reprimand him. Kanda tsked and took a step back.

"Go take that eyepatch." He muttered, his eyes never leaving Lavi's ones. Mirajane stood there for a few seconds, worried, and then hurried away, realizing it was better to leave them alone for a few minutes. As soon as she was outside the room, Lenalee huffed and started at her friends with a disappointed frown.

"What is this about?" Kanda mumbled, glaring at Lavi, who sighed and relaxed against the headboard.

"Don't worry about my eye." He smiled, this time much more naturally. "My next request is just a permit for cremation." He continued with a sad glint in his eyes. "But trust me, I'm not planning of running away to search for another war…"

Lenalee's heart stopped for a second and with hesitance she reached out for his hand; she grabbed it and hold it tightly, as if she was scared to see Lavi walking away from them. Lavi's hand was warm, and trembled slightly, as if he was scared of something, but as soon as Lenalee held it, the shaking stopped.

"I am a Bookman… but I'm Lavi as well. There is no way I'd leave my friends behind!" He finished with a grin.

Lenalee smiled happily at that and finally a weight was lifted from her shoulders. Road was wrong… Lavi really did see them as friends. Even Kanda looked reassured from his words, and nodded, finally sitting calmly on Lavi's bed; that annoying fake smile wasn't there anymore, he almost felt… relieved.

"Just give me a few days and I'll tell you everything about this place."

Next to them, Allen's hand twitched. His eyes opened for a second… they were golden, so bright yet full of darkness. He closed his eyes and smiled faintly. Nobody noticed him.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:  
Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, sorry once again if you'll find mistakes. I still need to understand how betas works here...

Please do leave a small review, I'd love to receive them 3

Also, for my anon reviewer: I had some doubts myself about Elsa/Erza, because in my FT edition they translated her name as 'Elsa' and it sounds much more like a name than 'Erza' does. I really don't remember if there's an official translation for her name or not, but I decided to use 'Elsa' because it sounded better to me, orz. I was also tempted to write 'Linalee' (official translation of my DGM volume) and not 'Lenalee'.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! As usual, please read my A/N at the end of the chapter. I've written a lot, and there might be some mistakes. Sorry about that!

* * *

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Lavi took a deep, shaky breath as he watched the fire in front of him.

The old man's death hit him hard only in that moment. He was now a real Bookman, and he had a duty to feel, but why was he feeling that empty and dissatisfied? He had never wanted to become a Bookman in that way. He had always imagined it was going to be something more formal, much slower and calmer than what had happened. Instead, everything happened so quickly that he still couldn't completely understand what he had went through.

He had seen thousands of deaths, hundreds funerals, yet that was the first time he felt so devastated by one. A Bookman's fate was to keep wandering even in the afterlife, as they couldn't have a real home. Born to watch and remember the darkest secrets of history, a real Bookman had no family and was bound to disappear with the wind. In that moment, such life scared him.

"I wonder…" He mumbled to himself, still staring at the grey ashes dancing with the wind. "Why do Bookmen exist?"

His eyes stung, and Lavi blinked in an useless attempt of stopping his tears; he felt so weak, so pathetic. He sighed, his eyes never leaving the fire, when slim arms wrapped around his waist. Lavi glanced down and saw Lenalee closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder. She was crying silently, and when she hugged him tighter, Lavi let his tears fall as well. Feeling both comforted and lost, he threw an arm around her shoulders and sniffed, biting his lips to stop himself from wailing.

In a desperate need of receiving the comfort he needed, he reached for Kanda's hand and grabbed it. Surprisingly, Yu didn't move at all and let Lavi interlock their fingers together, even if he froze and stiffened slightly at the gesture. The fact that Kanda was too somehow silently supporting him, made Lavi feel better. He didn't feel that lonely anymore.

He had never understood why he had to take part to the war; what was the point of being a Bookman when himself was part of that hidden history and he was also changing it? From a simple bystander he transformed into that ink on paper he loathed so much, but he didn't want to lose 'Lavi', because it was part of him… and after all he was glad about that. Lavi tightened his hold around Lenalee's shoulders and Yu's hand and closed his eyes; it felt so warm… it felt right. He smiled softly and sniffed one last time before opening his eyes again and letting his friends go.

"Whatever I'll say, I want you two to keep calling me 'Lavi'". He whispered.

Lenalee glanced at him, confused, and nodded as she rubbed away the last tears from her red eyes, while Kanda crossed his arms; Lavi took the eyepatch Mirajane gave him and put it on.

"Did you discover something about this place?" He asked quietly as he fixed his eyepatch. Lenalee shook her head, Yu only shrugged.

"It seems they don't know where London is." Kanda explained shortly. Lavi nodded and turned around; behind them there was Mirajane waiting for them, together with Erza and an old man who had introduced himself as 'master Makarov'.

"I have a strange feeling about this." Lavi sighed, walking towards them. "I think I'll have to stay in the local library for a while…" He mumbled, ruffling his hair.

Kanda and Lenalee walked next to him, both looking at him with worry. Their faces were still covered with bruises and patches, their arms full of bandages, and it was going to take a long while for them to recover; they needed to understand immediately if they were safe in that place.

"Now that I think about it, I'm sure I saw the Ark while I was falling…" Lavi he mumbled with a frown, unnoticed by his friends.

They reached Mirajane, Erza and Makarov in complete silence. "We're sorry for your loss." The old master said with gentle voice.

Lavi nodded, and stared at them before taking a deep breath. "I think you mentioned we fell from the sky and broke your… guild's ceiling?" He asked.

Erza nodded and smiled. "Let's get you back at the hospital before we start talking."

Even if it was rather late, it was easy to find Fairy Tail even from afar: the guild still had the lights on. Lavi glanced at it, as curious as ever, but followed quietly Erza and the others. He had to wait for another time to go discover that place.

"Are you three cold? Those hospital clothes are thin for such a chilly evening." Makarov asked, trying to make conversation. "It's fine, we're not that cold…" Lenalee reassured with a smile.

The group returned to the hospital and sat in the small, empty common room. Kanda still had Mugen in his hands, ready to attack at any moment, and Lenalee too was ready to fight if something was going to happen, but Lavi was more focused on talking: he couldn't fight since his Innocence was in bad conditions anyway.

Mirajane smiled kindly. "I think it's better if we introduce ourselves again. I'm Mirajane, I work as a waitress in Fairy Tail, but I'm also a mage!" She chirped.

"I'm also a Fairy Tail mage." Erza said quickly with a small smile.

"And I'm Fairy Tail's master. I run the guild and I take care of payments when someone destroys something…" Makarov said with a grunt, making Mirajane grin in amusement.

"Mages… does it mean you can make things appear? Can you cut a person in half?" Lenalee asked, with a curious look.

Erza chuckled and shook her head, standing up. "I'll show you what being a mage means." With a quick snap of her fingers, she changed her armor in a much sophisticated, heavy looking one, and several swords appeared and danced around her. Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda gaped, both amazed and fascinated by such transformation. "Magic helps us to show who we really are. We can use magic however we want, we can adapt it to our style. It's part of us, almost like a blessing." She explained before changing back to her clothes.

Lavi hummed and nodded. "Somehow it resembles Innocence…" He muttered with a frown. "But I guess your kind of magic is not as invasive as Innocence."

Mirajane widened her eyes in confusion. "...invasive? What kind of magic do you guys use?" She asked softly, almost worried to hear the answer.

Kanda huffed and rolled up one of his sleeves, showing a cross-like scar on his arm. "Innocence is not something we chose to have. We don't want it, yet our whole life will be dictated by it." He murmured with a glare. "Blessing, huh? Innocence is a curse for us."

Erza sat back, taking her time to understand what she had just heard. Those three in front of her were somehow cursed by a type of magic never heard before; they looked way too young to go through a curse. While Kanda rolled back his sleeve, Lavi sighed.

"We'll talk about that in a minute." He said with a smile. "We need to introduce ourselves before anything." Lavi explained, watching the three mages focus on him. "I have no name for you, but you can call me Bookman!"

"Bookman…?" Makarov mumbled, staring at the red haired man with a frown.

Lavi nodded, sending him a small grin. "Yup! My job is to keep track of history. But I'm also an Exorcist, together with Lenalee and Yu." Kanda sent Lavi a glare. "It's Kanda." He growled, visibly annoyed. Lavi smiled, not minding Kanda's usual behavior. "The sleeping boy in our room is Allen. I'm sure you all noticed his left arm..." He continued, noticing that the mages nodded. "That's Innocence. That's why I said it's invasive, some types lie within a body and change it, sometimes completely."

Erza shivered, both in fear and disgust. Why anyone would want to have such type of magic? Who were the people in front of her?

"We're from a city called London and we work for an organization called Black Order. Our job is to fight and destroy Akuma…" Lavi explained changing the topic, seeing that the other three were visibly uncomfortable. Erza, Makarov and Mirajane gasped loudly, staring at them in amazement.

"You fight demons?!" The white haired girl exclaimed, leaning towards them. "Actually I'm talking about machines called Akuma…" Lavi chuckled at their reaction, typical of those who had never heard about Akuma before. "A machine born to kill." He explained, getting serious again.

Makarov frowned. "Does such thing really exist?" He wondered out loud.

"I think our wounds speak loudly for ourselves." Lavi continued, not losing his calm look. The three mages glanced at their bruised faces: demons were bad news if they were created from Zeref. "Akuma are born where grief and death lie… Before we fell here we had just finished fighting."

Erza kept silent while listening carefully to Lavi's explanation. "You seem to have lots of experience…" She finally muttered. "But we've never heard of anything like that."

Lavi didn't say anything for a long minute: he tried to reorganize his thoughts and everything he had seen in that strange place, and his bad feeling only grew. "You've never heard of London…" He mumbled, still deep in thoughts. It was impossible that they had never heard about such huge and important city. He could understand they didn't know what Akuma were, but…

"What is this place called again?" Lenalee asked kindly.

"Right now we're in my guild called Fairy Tail, in Magnolia…" Makarov said, glancing at them with a deep frown.

"Never heard of it." Kanda grunted before crossing his arms.

"We're… in Fiore…" Mirajane added, hoping it could help them.

Lavi shook his head and huffed. "This is no good." Lenalee and Kanda stared at him, not used to his calm, collected behavior; he was acting like the old Bookman would have done. Lavi's new side was something they had never seen before, as he was always been lively and ready to joke around.

"Of course you've never heard of London before." Lavi continued with a deep sigh. "It's because it doesn't exist here. Just like Fiore doesn't exist where we came from! We arrived here through a gate…"

Erza gasped. "Then it's like you're from… another world." She whispered, her eyes wide in amazement.

"Where did the beansprout bring us?" Kanda growled, throwing a glare towards the mages, his grasp on Mugen even tighter than before.

"Are you aliens?!" Mirajane exclaimed, gasping loudly. "Are you here to invade the planet?!"

"Why would we do that…" Lavi groaned before ruffling his hair. "Before we fell the 14th had killed the Earl for good and then…" He trailed off, thinking out loud; Lenalee stared at Lavi and nodded. "And then we fell through the Ark." She finished in realization. "I thought I was dreaming when I saw that. But that still doesn't explain anything…" Lenalee mumbled, before a thought crossed her mind. The 14th or Allen himself had brought them in that place, but what if he did the same with the rest of the Order? Was her brother also somewhere in that world?

She teared up at the thought and gulped down a sob. Was her dream coming true? She had always wanted to wake up at the smell of breakfast and her brother calling her… was there the possibility for everyone to live a normal, quiet life?

"Maybe…" She whispered to herself with a small spark of hope in her heart. Lavi glanced towards her and placed his hand next to Lenalee's, giving her a reassuring smile.

In front of them, Makarov sighed. "It seems something inexplicable happened. Let's finish talking another time." He said with a grin. "But master…" Erza started, not expecting him to act so calm about what they had just discovered. "Some things can wait. Fairy Tail is open to those who got lost. I'm more worried about Natsu's odd behavior!" He laughed loudly. "It looks like he's getting sick or something. I asked Wendy to help him, but it's seems she's not feeling well too."

Erza took a deep breath and nodded. She wanted to know more, but from what they said, those strangers were just unlucky kids stuck with a terrible curse-like magic; she wanted to ask for help to Lucy and the other mages, she needed to know more about those four.

"Well, thanks for the help." Lavi interrupted her train of thoughts standing up, followed by Lenalee and Kanda. "We should head back to our rooms now." Erza and the others stood as well. "Of course." The red haired girl said immediately. "Today was a hard day for you."

The young Bookman smiled and shook his head. "Nothing new!" He said, his eye seemingly empty. "Lavi…" Lenalee muttered with a sad tone, loudly enough for Lavi. The Bookman smiled warmly and tugged his friends away.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, in Fairy Tail, Natsu sat up from the table, still looking sick. "The fish cured him!" Happy exclaimed, shoving more fish in Natsu's mouth; the dragon slayer started chewing on it and gulped it down with a frown.

"Those four smell…" He mumbled. Lucy rolled her eyes at them. "You mean those strangers? That's not a nice thing to say!" She reprimanded them. "Even Wendy thinks that! I'm sure!" Natsu exclaimed, slamming his hands on the table. "They are bad guys! I'm sure!" He continued, pointing somewhere towards the hospital was.

"That's enough Natsu." Erza said, walking inside the guild. "It's hard for them to be here. I doubt they want to hurt us." She explained with a calm tone. "Me, Mirajane and the master talked with them. There's still something strange about them, but I've decided to trust them."

Natsu, though, got annoyed seeing Erza was so unconcerned about them. "I'm telling you they are bad people!" He screamed with anger, taking a step towards Erza. Gray sat up and took his arm to hold him back, sending him a glare. "Hey Natsu, calm down. What's so bad about them smelling anyway?!"

Lucy groaned and stood as well. "I'm sure Natsu meant something else…" She said, looking expectantly her friend, who nodded and calmed down a bit.

"I swear! It's enough to make me sick!" He explained with what looked like a disgusted frown. "When you'll know what I'm talking about you'll be horrified!"

Erza glared at him and sighed. "Then tell us what you smell…" Natsu bit his lips and took a deep breath. "They smell like…"

.

"Blood."

.

"Ah, Lavi, your wound…!" Lenalee exclaimed, grabbing his arm and staring at the now red bandage with worry. "We need to change your bandages. I'll go call a nurse!" She said before running outside the room.

"I didn't even realize it opened." Lavi muttered, sitting on his bed and staring at his blood pooling on the bandage. "What about your wounds, Yu?" He asked, glancing at Kanda who just shrugged. "I remember Komui telling me that years ago you could heal in less than a day. You should be more careful from now on!" Lavi continued, waiting for a reaction.

Kanda, instead, stared back at him. "I don't care. Just explain me why you want to be called Bookman." He growled.

Lavi widened his eye, not expecting such question from Yu. "Huh." He mumbled. "Are you still suspicious of me?" He asked back, with a small chuckled; actually, he hoped that Kanda wasn't going to mention it again, since it was something that made him feel uneasy. "Shouldn't I?" Kanda glared at him, still waiting for an answer.

Lavi sighed and shrugged. Yu had all the reasons to be suspicious of him, but he had changed a lot in those years and Lavi knew that well: he felt that the Order changed himself a lot. "Sometimes… I wish 'Lavi' didn't exist." He whispered instead, his gaze lowering in shame. He could feel Kanda's eyes on him, probably judging him and his words, but in that moment Lenalee came back, followed by a nurse, and Lavi immediately started smiling again.

"You should pay more attention to your movements! If you keep moving this much, you will never heal properly!" Lenalee reprimanded him with a pout.

"It's okay, it's okay! I'm used to this, I'll just sleep a lot!" Lavi chuckled, holding his arm still to let the nurse change his bandages. "By the way, you two are so lucky your Innocence is crystal type. My hammer is cracked, I can't use it at all…" He whined loudly. "At least you won't be able to destroy any building…" Lenalee said, hiding a smile behind her hands.

"I'm not that bad!"

From the other side of the room, Kanda watched them in complete silence. What was Lavi going to say with that? Was he talking about his Bookman position? He didn't know much about Bookmen, the first time he heard about them was when Lavi arrived at the Black Order; Komui had mentioned something about them, but nothing that actually explained what they were doing there. He never cared enough to ask more about Bookmen.

Lavi at first was a witty, sly, cold looking guy who despite everything made friends with everyone pretty easily due to his smiles and friendly attitude; Kanda could see immediately that despite he was acting so nice, his eye was empty of emotions. Yu was sure that he had seen well-cealed disgust and annoyment towards the fellow exorcists in that green eye; yet, with time those disappeared were replaced sometimes with worry, sometimes with tenderness.

The nurse walked away only after making sure Lavi understood he couldn't move that much his arm as he wanted. "It won't be easy to stay in the library, then…" Lavi mumbled, looking at his own arm.

"Just think of resting, you won't be of much help if you'll fall asleep on the books!" Lenalee chuckled, patting his arm. "Kanda, you too! Don't think of sneaking out!" She said, turning towards Yu who frowned and looked away.

"I'll come later for dinner." She smiled, walking again out of the room.

"What were you saying?" Kanda asked as soon as Lenalee disappeared; he jumped down from his bed and quickly reached Lavi's one. The red-haired man widened his eye and rubbed uncomfortably his neck, not sure of how he could explain himself.

"It's just that…" He trailed off and sighed, shrugging again. "It's just that wherever I went I had to see a war. This one was just different." He explained, with an uncharacteristic soft, low tone. Yu hesitated a bit before sitting next to Lavi, signaling him to go on with his explanation.

"Because you had to fight?" He wondered out loud; Kanda had never seen Lavi acting so unconfident and scared to speak before of that moment.

"Ah, no, actually I was trained to fight…" Lavi explained weakly. "It's just that… having comrades, a place to call 'home'... it's something a Bookman shouldn't even think of needing." Lavi glanced up, meeting Kanda's confused gaze, and smiled weakly.

"A Bookman is someone who records history. To do so, a Bookman needs to stay unbiased, he comes and goes like the wind and leaves no trace behind. He will never be remembered…" Kanda seemed to understand what Lavi was trying to say and nodded. "I admit that at first I wanted to have nothing to do with exorcists. It's just that at some point…" The young Bookman continued talking and sighed. "At some point I started to ask myself if it was really forbidden to me to have… friends."

Yu took a deep breath, staring at Lavi in complete silence. He still didn't understand what happened to the red-haired exorcist, but Kanda was sure that Lavi too had some secrets he didn't want to think of.

"'Lavi' for me was just a name." The Bookman muttered, lowering again his eye towards his own hands. "It could have been 'Henry', or 'Marco' or whatever you want. I just didn't see myself as 'Lavi', but that changed and I'm glad about this."

Lavi decided that he wasn't going to tell that to anyone else. Lenalee was probably going to cry if she ever heard that - and he didn't want that, he cared for her and Lenalee had went through enough. He also didn't want to be pitied, they all had a sad story behind them and he was no different from them. Yu was the only one who was going to listen without giving Lavi the feeling of being judged.

"Hey." He heard Kanda murmuring. "You're crying."

Lavi looked up right when he felt a light touch on his cheek. Yu had reached out for him, not to wipe away his tears, but to grab the eyepatch and carefully lift it and take it off from Lavi's right eye, briefly brushing his skin with his calloused fingers. The young Bookman stared at Kanda in awe, holding his breath; what was he seeing in Yu's gaze? Lavi blinked a couple of times, his right eye quickly getting used to the light, and he focused on Kanda's face.

"If you want to cry, then do it with both of your eyes." Yu whispered, sending him what looked like a small grin before turning around without walking away from the bed. Lavi bit his lips and let out a sob, before scooting closer to Kanda and wrapping an arm around his waist, resting his head against his back. Yu stiffened and was about to complain and retort, but when Lavi mumbled a small, almost shy 'thank you', Kanda relaxed, letting him cry next to him.

Only when he couldn't hear Lavi sniffing and sobbing quietly anymore, he elbowed the Bookman, still without looking at him. "Don't fall asleep on me!" He reprimanded loudly, crossing his arms. Lavi chuckled lightly, squeezing Kanda's waist a bit tighter for a few seconds before releasing him.

"I'll go wash my face." Lavi said with a soft smile, standing up. Yu let him go without adding anything, watching his figure walking out of the room.

The eyepatch was still in his hands. Kanda placed it on the bed and stood up, thinking of what had just happened. Lavi had never shown his weak side to anyone, but he had made an exception for him; Yu did too something different from usual, he would have never let anyone hug him like that. Except Lenalee, no one ever had the audacity of touching him like that; perhaps Alma was the only one who used to do the same as Lenalee and Lavi.

A rustle broke him from his thoughts. Kanda glanced up, and he barely took a glimpse of Allen sitting up on his bed before a hand grabbed his neck and threw him on the floor. He screamed in pain, and his vision blurred after his head hit the ground; he felt dizzy, but when he tried to stand up, a hand pressed him down and another grabbed his neck again, clenching dangerously and making breathe difficult. Yu widened his eyes, meeting a dark gaze and a large, unamused smile.

As golden eyes appeared and the skin darkened, the hold on Kanda's neck tightened even more.

"Where is that young Bookman?" Neah, the Fourteenth, was hovering him with a menacing glint in his eyes; his smile didn't reassure Kanda at all, as the aura around the Noah was deadly, cold. Yu's vision got even more blurred and he scowled, trying hard to stay awake and focused on Neah, but he didn't answer, knowing that whatever that Noah wanted from Lavi, it was definitely going to be something dangerous for them. Kanda gritted his teeth: if only he had been more careful he would have Mugen on the Fourteenth's neck by now.

"Yu!" A voice screamed.

The pressure on his neck disappeared, and Kanda coughed a couple of times; he turned around, trying to get on his knees even when his whole body aching in pain, and he saw the Fourteenth grabbing Lavi forcefully and shoving him on the hallway's wall. Their conversation was confused, he could barely hear their voices: the injury on his head was probably too big and he was losing way too much blood, he was losing consciousness. A blur appeared in front of him, kind, small hands grabbed him and a warm feeling invaded his body. Kanda closed his eyes and fell, fainting.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:  
Hey everyone!  
I hope you guys liked this chapter. This time I've really written a lot... that's because I wrote the chaper and then added another part, that I liked more that the previous one.  
So I hope I didn't forget to delete the old part.

I've also changed Elsa to Erza! And I've used a website to check everything, but... it doesn't work perfectly. If you have suggestions, please do tell me!

Also, I hope to read more reviews 3 and I'm sorry if you think some characters are OOC. Kanda is the most difficult one to write...


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

**CHAPTER 4**

.

Lavi had just walked outside when he heard a scream. He turned around, freezing on the spot, when he realized that it was Yu who had just shouted. He couldn't fight, but he could easily imagine what happened. He ran back and widened his eyes when he arrived in front of the door; the Fourteenth had Kanda pinned on the floor, a hand on his neck. "Yu!" He yelled.

A second later, Lavi was carelessly thrown on the wall of the hallway. "Bookman..." The Fourteenth smiled, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Lavi trembled under that heavy and dark gaze; it reminded him of when he was captured and tortured by the Noah family, and as much as he didn't want to, he felt terribly scared of the Fourteenth. "Too bad the old one is dead. But you _will_ help me, am I right?" The Bookman choked slightly from the pressure, but tried to stay as calm as possible. Now he knew how the old man felt back then...

"No! Stop!" Lavi glanced away and noticed a young girl with long dark hair, together with a white cat. He looked behind the Noah and noticed that Yu was bleeding heavily, yet blindly reaching for him. Whoever that child was, she had no chance against such powerful man... she needed to get away from there. "It's fine, it's fine!" Lavi smiled, trying to seem calm. "Go help my friend instead."

The girl hesitated for a second, but then she nodded and ran towards Kanda. In that moment the Fourteenth pressed him even harder on the wall, visibly annoyed. "Bookman, I don't have time to waste." The Noah hissed, still smiling. "You have to tell me where am I. I can't sense the Earl or any akuma."

Lavi widened his eyes and smirked, even if there was a hand around his neck that wasn't making him breathe properly. Things were getting clear… it felt strangely reassuring to hear that, despite his life was still in danger. "Lavi!" He heard Lenalee screaming.

"So it was Allen…" The young bookman muttered. "It was him who opened a gate and brought us here!"

The Noah froze and his hold on Lavi faltered slightly, while Lenalee stood there, her heart stopping for a second at her friend's words. Allen was still there… even if it was the Fourteenth who was controlling his body in that moment?

"Fourteenth… no, Neah. Wherever we are, the Earl and the Noah family don't exist anymore. There is no Innocence, no war. You don't need to worry about your revenge anymore. The Earl is dead!" Neah's smile got wider, almost crazier and more dangerous, and he let Lavi go.

While the Bookman fell and started coughing and gasping for air, the Noah stumbled beside him, chuckling lightly. "The Earl… is dead… yes, I remember… finally Mana was avenged…" He muttered between soft laughs. With his head tilted towards the ceiling, his eyes wide open and the lips crooked in a wicked smile, Neah looked like he had just lost his mind. "Everything… Mana… no need to…"

Glancing at what was supposed to be his friend's face, Lavi shivered slightly and gulped. He was safe for the moment, but only because he was a bookman. What was going to happen now that the Earl was defeated? The Noah family wasn't going to resurrect there in Fiore. Akuma didn't exist… it was all up to Neah, who had just reached his ultimate goal.

"Mana… Mana, did you see?" The Fourteenth whispered, closing his eyes, looking terribly melancholic. His skin began to turn back to white, and the Noah sighed. "Bookman." He said with resolute tone. "I'll let Allen come back for a while. I'll keep watching… but don't think I'll be gone for good."

Lenalee sprinted towards them just as Neah shook slightly and fell on the floor, and it was in that moment that at the end of the hallway someone sprung the doors open.

Lavi closed his eyes and took a deep breath, still not believing that once again he had escaped a Noah's wrath. Lenalee was next to him, checking on Allen. As Lavi opened his eyes again, he saw the little girl with long hair crouching next to Kanda, still lying on the floor; there was a faint light coming from her hands, probably her magic.

She screamed in surprise when something that resembled smoke rose from Yu's skin. Lavi gasped quietly, and his best to quickly stand up to go check Kanda. He glanced away and noticed that the voice he heard was Erza's, who was there with other people he had never seen before. Lavi frowned, not expecting to see them, and he then glanced at Yu, who was still not moving at all, and he gulped when he saw how much blood the exorcist had lost.

The young Bookman ran to Kanda and carefully lifted him, as Lenalee did her best to carry Allen in the room, just as Erza arrived in front of them. "What happened here?!" She barked, glaring at Lavi while unleashing one of her swords. Behind her, a girl with blond hair gasped at the sight. The wall and the floor had been cracked by the Fourteenth's dark aura and strength. Lavi didn't answer her, as he was watching Yu's head and body to understand what exactly had happened.

"I think it was just a misunderstanding…?" The young dark haired girl smiled hesitantly, standing beside Lavi. "While I was curing your friend, his body suddenly started… emitting smoke." Lavi nodded and slowly carried Kanda to his bed; he didn't know how, but Yu's healing abilities were back to their original state, and it wasn't something Kanda was going to like. His head was perfectly healed, as well as his other bruises.

"Wendy, what are you doing here?!" A man with no shirt on exclaimed before glaring at the Bookman, who stared back with a suspicious gaze. Lavi wasn't sure that the presence of Erza was something good, and he was about to ask what she was doing there when the red haired woman pointed her swords towards the exorcists.

"I don't have much time to waste." Erza snarled, with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Natsu said your smell was strange and it seems he was right about you…" She continued. "Wendy, it could have been dangerous." Lavi did his best to shield Yu with his own body; he was going to be useless in a fight, his Innocence was way too fragile, and with Kanda passed out… However, he picked his hammer anyway and Lenalee too seemed ready to defend herself and Allen. She activated her Innocence and glared back at the small group of mages, who stared in amazement at her pair of dark red boots.

"I just… wanted to talk to them…" The child answered, lowering her gaze as if she was being reprimanded.

"Don't deny it! You four did something bad! You smell like blood!" The pink haired man shouted, and closing his hands in tight fists, ready to fight. Lavi widened his eyes, surprised. It could have been Lenalee and Yu's Innocence that smelled like that, after all they were partially made of blood… but it still was amazing that someone could detect such scent. He still couldn't understand how such scent was lingering on their skins…

"It's not even normal blood!" The pink-haired guy said, before pointing at Lavi.

"What do you really want from us?" The half naked man muttered.

"Maybe it's just our bruises…?" Lenalee muttered, unsure of how she was supposed to react to that. The blond girl shook her head with a nervous smile, as he placed a hand on the pink haired man. "No, Natsu explained us it was really different from usual. Like… something rotten…"

Lavi took a deep breath, as he realized what could have been, and nodded. "Akuma…" He whispered. "We fought them for so long that their scent got stuck on us...?"

"Is that even possible? After all Natsu can smell things no one would even imagine." Erza asked, without lowering the swords. Lavi frowned and glanced at his friends. Lenalee, Allen and Yu had been fighting Akuma since they were young… so it was possible that their scent was… peculiar. He could remember pretty well the smell of antiseptic when he first arrived in the Black Order, and sometimes the scent of blood, smoke and burnt skin accompanied him for days, both during and after fights with Akuma.

"It might be." He admitted with hesitance. "Especially if his nose can pick unusual scents..."

The Bookman watched as Erza seemed to relax, while the man called Natsu looked even angrier and more annoyed than before. "After all we've been in at least a war for all of our lives…" Lavi mumbled. The mages froze at his words and looked at the others in disbelief. Lenalee kept her Innocence activated, ready to fight at any moment, and stared at Erza right in her eyes, as if she was trying to challenge her, and waited for her to say something.

"You have… killed people?" Erza whispered, her eyes wide. Lavi saw it clearly, she tightened the hold on her sword she dashed towards him, but she was too fast and the Bookman couldn't avoid the attack. It was another sword that blocked it, a weapon he knew very well: Mugen. Yu had woken up and saved him, and the man was glaring with menacing eyes at the mages. They were lucky that Mugen was lying right next to Kanda, otherwise Lavi wouldn't have been okay.

"Stupid rabbit, you talk too much." He snarled, without looking away from Erza.

Lavi smiled and carefully watched the mages' movements. "Yeah..." He admitted, sharing a glance with Lenalee. Lavi noticed that Allen's hand twitched and the Bookman's smile got wider. "But isn't it the truth?" He continued, now staring at Erza, who was listening silently to his words. "We're soldiers, but we didn't want to fight. Didn't we already tell you?" Lavi said slowly and as calmly as possible. "We all share a sob story, if you want. All we did was fight Akuma, and nothing else. We never killed people."

Erza sighed and lowered her sword before turning around. "We'll tell the Master to pay for the damage." She deadpanned. "But I want answers. Right _now_." Erza looked outside the room, where a small crowd of patients, doctors and nurses were standing in worry, and reassured them everything was fine. She returned immediately and closed the door, resting on it. Kanda snorted and put Mugen away, sitting properly on the bed, and Lenalee as well stopped her Innocence as well.

Lavi walked in the middle of the room, where the floor was cracked and noticed his eyepatch was there; he took it and glanced at the young child. "I have a question as well." He said, putting the eyepatch on. Lucy wondered why he did that, but she kept silent and decided to wait before saying anything. "Wendy, am I right? Can you explain what actually happened to Yu?"

The girl nodded and looked nervously at Kanda, who was glaring at her. "A-actually… part of my magic is healing. But suddenly… there was smoke from his body. I really don't know what exactly happened!"

Yu stood up, Mugen still in his hands, an unreadable glint in his eyes. "Did you touch my chest?" He slightly growled. Lenalee gasped quietly, reaching her friends.

"Do you think your healing abilities are back thanks to… um, Wendy?" Kanda said nothing, and kept staring at Wendy. The little girl hummed, thinking of what had happened a few minutes before. "I was curing his head… but I think I also touched your chest, even if not on purpose…"

Kanda took Mugen out of its sheath, and before anyone could do a thing, he cut his own arm. Everyone gasped, and both Lenalee and Lavi, in worry, took his arm to look at the blood that was already falling on the floor. The cut was clearly deep, but Kanda didn't even flinch; a smoke-like substance was immediately emitted, and with a hiss the cut disappeared. "Fuck..." Yu muttered with a frown, before glaring at Wendy, who took a step back out of fear.

"Your seal got fixed somehow…" Lavi whispered, without releasing Kanda from his hold. Lenalee sighed and let Yu's arm go, and she glanced with slight worry at the mages.

"Wow, is that your magic?" Lucy asked with a surprised smile.

"Is that your… Innocence?" Erza continued, folding her arms in front of herself. "No." Kanda answered curtly, his gaze unfocused and still directed to his arm.

"His Innocence his this sword… while for Lenalee those boots you all saw before." Lavi mumbled, glancing at Erza, who still was glaring at him. Wendy gulped and took a deep breath.

Everything was too confusing for her. Why did they helped the white-haired boy anyway? The aura he emitted was dark, dangerous; he wasn't their friend, he was clearly ready to kill them, and honestly he didn't even look like he cared for them. Yet, lying there, asleep, the boy seemed harmless. Who was he exactly?

She was about to speak when Allen groaned loudly and turned on the bed a couple of times before falling and screaming in pain.

"He's awake…" Lucy muttered with an amused look. Wendy, the only one who had seen what happened, gulped quietly, ready to attack him at any moment, yet she was surprised at how his aura had completely changed. Kanda snorted at the sight of Allen sitting up while rubbing his forehead, while Lenalee immediately ran towards him and hugged the boy.

"Allen! We were so scared!" Lenalee cried, smiling happily when she looked in the young man's eyes. They were shining softly… they truly were showing Allen's soul, and not the Fourteenth's.

"Are you okay? How do you feel?" She asked, anxiously touching his arms and face to check if he was fine.

Allen blinked a couple of times, still lost, and he hesitantly chuckled at Lenalee's antics. "We… I'm fine, thanks! Don't worry about me." He exclaimed, before looking around himself. He noticed the cracks on the floor and the blood, and he frowned, not recognizing the other faces in the room. As he stood, together with Lenalee, he felt like something was wrong. It was like lot of time had passed and he had missed lots of important moments.

What was going on? Where was he? And what happened in that room? He was surely in a hospital room, and he even had his left arm bandaged. Lavi approached him and hugged him briefly, while Kanda just stared at him, a blank look on his face, as if he was doubting of him. "What... what happened?" He asked quietly, noting that the kid seemed scared of him. Now that he looked better... there was a small trail of blood on Kanda's face. And the floor was cracked...

"Allen." Lavi softly called him, holding his shoulder. "Everything's fine. I'll explain you later, but... it has ended. No more Earl. Do you remember?"

The white-haired man widened his eyes, a flash appearing in his mind. Yeah... he had opened the Ark right when Neah's mind slipped and let him take control again. He had used several gates... and he could clearly remember the Earl and the Noah family lying lifeless on the ground. "Yes..." He muttered, finally realizing what happened. "I've brought you here…"

Allen's heart stopped for a second, the boy suddenly felt lost. He had no idea of where he took his friends, and he could barely remember if he had opened a gate for the rest of the Order. He just knew that the war had ended and that he didn't need to fight anymore. For years all he did was fighting Akuma… so what was he going to do now? "The war… has ended…" He continued, his voice cracking and the first tears of relief falling from his eyes. The realization of being actually free hit Allen, who glanced at Lenalee and saw that her too was tearing up, yet with a bright smile on her lips.

Lenalee nodded weakly and Allen too broke in a wide grin, despite tears were now falling on his cheeks. "I'm… so glad!" He laughed happily, before looking at the group of mages and wiping away his tears with an embarrassed chuckle. "I'm sorry for crying in front of you. I'm Allen Walker, nice to meet you." He introduced himself.

Erza nodded slightly, while the blond-haired girl smiled kindly. "We're mages from Fairy Tail, I'm Lucy! Those hotheads are Natsu, Gray and Erza, and this is Wendy. And… oh, where are Happy and Carla?"

It was right in that moment that two flying cats entered the room from the window. The four exorcist stared with wide eyes and gasped loudly when the white cat talked. "I went to look for the Master, and coming back I found Happy munching on a strange thing..." The cat explained, pointing at the blue one. Happy mumbled something and landed on the floor, a yellow tail coming out of his mouth. "He said he has found a fish..." Carla explained, looking annoyed.

Allen beamed at the sight of the yellow tail and crouched down. "That's not a fish!" He exclaimed, pulling the tail. Happy opened his mouth, not pleased to let go of his prey, and a yellow creature with wings flapped above everyone's heads.

"Timcanpy!" Lenalee gaped, watching as the golem shook away the saliva on its body and finally reached Allen, who hugged him tightly.

"Timcampi! You've grown again!" Allen cried happily.

"That thing never dies…" Kanda muttered, he too surprised to see the golem.

The group of mages watched with growing curiosity, and Natsu took a few steps to look at Timcanpy. "What is that?" He asked with a frown. "That's not a fish for sure…" Lucy noted with an amused smile.

"Timcampi is a special golem. He records everything he sees! Actually, I'm more surprised to see flying talking cats..." Allen explained, standing up again.

"Well, then maybe he can show us what happened before you got here…" Gray thought out loud.

"You're right!" Lavi smiled. "But I think it's better if we go have dinner before anything… we can talk while eating something."

Next to them, Wendy watched uneasily the scene in front of herself. Allen wasn't the cold-blooded murderer she saw a few minutes before, and that scared her. What if he was going to change yet again and hurt her friends?

"May I ask what happened here anyway? I mean… the floor is cracked and Kanda has lost blood… Don't tell me you already had a fight with someone?" Allen asked with an amused snicker.

Kanda simply glared at him. "Yeah… with _him_." He grunted. Allen immediately understood what happened in there, and lost his smile.

"I saw you attacking your friends…" Wendy muttered, staring right into his eyes, silently accusing the boy. Allen glanced away, in shame: he had hurt them once again, and it was all because of the Fourteenth. He hated feeling like that… like _he_ was the one bringing pain and sorrow everywhere. Last time he had tried to run away… and he wanted to turn away from them and go somewhere no one could find him. In some place far from everyone, where he couldn't hurt anyone.

He bit his lips and closed his hands in tight fists. He felt hopeless.

"Allen wouldn't hurt us!" Lavi exclaimed, wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulders, startling him. Allen looked up, not expecting that; after everything that happened he still doubted his friends could like him and trust him blindly, yet they still were there, always ready to reassure him. "Don't worry about it. Everyone's okay, it's not a problem! We trust Allen." Lavi grinned, not letting go of the boy. "Now let's go eating. I'm starving! You guys go ahead."

Everyone slowly left the room, leaving the four exorcists behind. Lavi sighed softly and looked at Allen, who was frowning deep in thought. "Listen." He murmured, hoping that no one outside the room was listening to them. "The Fourteenth didn't know where we are. It was you who brought us here…" Allen nodded, not knowing what Lavi wanted to tell him. "...probably his conscience slipped for a minute, long enough for you to come back. And he has no reason to take your body again!"

Lenalee nodded, confirming the young Bookman words. "Look at where you are today! You never stopped fighting, didn't you say you're an exorcist? We're here for you!" She exclaimed, taking Allen's hands in her small ones. Allen smiled softly, nodding slightly.

"If the Fourteenth will be back, we'll take care of him." Kanda muttered with a dark look.

The white haired boy smirked, almost pleased to hear that. "I didn't expect any less from you."

"Plus he said he couldn't sense any Akuma! Can you believe it? A life with no more war." Lavi chuckled, patting Allen's back.

"Yeah…" The boy muttered. "It seems like a dream." He mumbled, glancing outside the window. There was nothing much he could do to start living a peaceful life; he was probably going to join a circus and become a pierrot once again. But as much as he thought about it, he couldn't imagine living without his friends next to him.

"I have an idea, we'll talk about it in front of our dinner." Lavi reassured them with a smile.

Lenalee frowned slightly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Are you thinking of how we're going to live from now on? Kanda might get discharged from hospital really soon… same for us."

The young Bookman grinned and nodded happily, walking towards. "Of course!" He chirped with a sly smile. "We're going to become mages!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:  
Hi everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I hope I'll read your reviews about it.

Sorry if you'll find mistakes, and I'm also unsure about "Timcanpy". Is that the right way to write it? - Thanks again!


End file.
